Redefinition
by GlitchBuru
Summary: Some people believed in the notion that every person has one true love that they will forever be tied to. Lyra, was not one of these people. At least, she wasn't anymore. However, seeing that sparkle in her ex's eyes after years of it's absence in her life, forced her to rethink her stance. Two-shot.


**Note: I am using my interpretation of Lyra and Kris' characters. Since they are both player characters, everyone has a different opinion on what kind of people they are like, and this is mine. Also, this Lyra is the 'player character' and not the npc with the marill. Enjoy.**

* * *

Redefinition

Lyra skimmed through the fancily decorated menu of the equally fancy restaurant she was eating out at with obvious disdain. It was true that the chestnut-haired 21 year old pokemon trainer hadn't really thought through what she wanted to do- let alone eat- on this mild, August night, but she had never been one to really think things through anyhow. She had left the young waitress hanging three times now, and she did feel terrible about it, really, but she just could not make up her mind on what to order. Spaghetti or Salad? Farfetch'd or finneon and chips? Not to mention that the menu was far above the average prices she'd be willing to pay for food. But tonight was _her _night, tonight was the night she'd indulge herself in the finer things in life with all of that extra money she'd been having her mother save. She hardly ever got a chance to do it. So with a final decision of Caesar Salad and a bottle of Saffron Champagne, Lyra motioned for her waitress to come and take her order. Less than 5 seconds after she did so, the waitress clumsily shuffled over with an obviously distressed expression on her young face.

"Uh, I'm terribly sorry, miss, but we're having a bit of a problem with a customer, so I'm afraid your order will have to wait." The waitress moved to run away, but was stopped by a hand to her wrist.

"What sort of problem, exactly? If you don't mind me asking." Lyra was intrigued. Fancy restaurants never normally let serious problems slip out to average customers, so this was a chance she really didn't want to let pass.

"O-oh! W-well you see, this woman is trying to get a table, but we're full out booked. So she's decided to pick a fight with us. She also seems a tad too rowdy for us...we have a specific type of customer, you see. We're just surprised that she bothered to show up here at all."

Before Lyra could give the waitress her opinion on the situation, a large commotion was becoming louder and louder...and sure enough, it was all centred around the woman that was 'too rowdy' for the establishment.

"You people all make me completely sick. You have what, 10 empty tables?! That's definitely enough to leave me just one! Come on...I have lots of money, I just want a goddamn bite to eat..." Before the woman even uttered a word Lyra knew who it was. Her hair, a form of turquoise tightened into two vertical pigtails; her skin, as white as a snowfall on Christmas day; and her _eyes_, shimmering with a coal tinge and a sparkle twinkling within them. Yes, this woman was the very same woman that Lyra had been entangled with infinite amounts of times; who had once seen and known every detail about her (both on the outside and the inside); and the woman whom Lyra had at centre focus for her entire adolescent phase. This woman, this terrible, terrible woman, was Kris. Lyra's four year old ex.

And it became painfully obvious to Lyra that Kris had quickly noticed her as well.

"Ah...actually, kind gents, I seem to have found a table! I _cannot_ wait to enjoy your fine dining experience." She shot them a thumbs up and dashed to Lyra's table, crossed her legs and ripped the restaurants menu right out of her finely manicured hands, focusing her attention on it and it alone.

And throughout it all, Lyra could do nothing but stare in disbelief. Why oh why did she have to pick a table for two?

"Ah...uh...miss...do you..._know_ this woman?" The waitress, almost as dumbfounded as Lyra herself, was the only thing in the room that could have broken her disbelieving stare. Kris, afraid of what kind of trouble Lyra could put her into, answered the question for her.

"Oh yes, Lyra and I go far, _far_ back. Isn't that right Lyra?" Lyra attempted to string together a snarky remark, or a mature answer, something that a respecting _adult _would say. But she just couldn't think up one fast enough.

"W-well...sigh, y-yes, I do know you, somehow..." she mumbled. That menu was becoming awfully interesting.

"See? So let's have a look at this menu, yeah? Oh, that looks good. Yes...very nice...alright!" she closed the menu with force (_she did __**everything**__ with force, _Lyra mentioned to herself) and her sharp, eyes turned to meet the waitresses. For whatever reason, the waitress began to get very flustered _very_ quickly. _Typical. She's always been able to make those teenyboppers blush. _Lyra remembered, displeased.

"So I'll have a glass of that Ransenese wine you've got on the menu. Just bring me the whole bottle, okay?" Kris said, eyes still fixated on the young girls'.

"Uh...huh?"

"The wine from Ransei. I'd like a glass. Please bring me the whole bottle."

"...Oh! Of course. Aha, I don't know what got into me! A- and for you, miss?" The waitress now turned her attention to Lyra.

"Yes, I'll have a...glass of water and a medium sized bowel of your Caesar Salad, please." Lyra said, trying as hard as she could to ignore the strange looks the woman across from her was giving her. Since _she _was getting alcohol, Lyra decided to skip the champagne. Water was better for you anyways.

"Alrighty then. One bottle of Ranseinese wine, a bowel of Caesar Salad and a glass of water. Gotcha! Coming right up."

* * *

"So, trying to lose weight, then?"

Kris was the first one to actually speak after the girl left their presence.

"...W-what's _that _supposed to mean." Lyra enquired, attempting to put on a "wall of steel" act.

"Well, normally when someone orders a salad and water, they're trying to lose weight. In my opinion you need to _gain _a bit more weight, haven't seen you in four years and you're still skinny as a stick. Get some meat on those bones!" Kris replied.

"...Well then maybe _you _should eat the salad, since it looks like you've _gained _some since I last saw you." This, of course, was a lie. Yes, Kris was bigger than when they'd last met. But it wasn't fat- it was _muscle_. But if Kris wanted to start their first conversation in years by discussing her _body mass, _Lyra could do the same.

"All muscle, honey. All muscle. I've been training in Unova. Just returned from there two days ago. It's nice to be back home, and nice to see...you." the girl aimed her attention completely at her, but Lyra couldn't do the same. Not yet, anyway. _Where does she get off saying things like that so soon? Honestly._

"'Nice to see me'? Really Kris? I'm the one who broke up with you, I thought I made it clear I didn't want to see you again." Lyra said harshly.

"...You know, you've changed a lot, really." Kris said, ignoring Lyra's sharp remarks.

"Of course I've changed. I'm not your- _a _little teenage rookie trainer anymore. I'm 23 years old. An _adult." _Lyra pressed.

"Exactly. And I've changed, too. I'm not the same Kris I once was. I'm more...mature."

"Mature? Kris, you were always mature..." As soon as she said it, Lyra regretted it. One of the things she loved about Kris- while they were dating- was how she was far more experienced in _everything _than her. Training; battling; relationships...at the time, Lyra felt that experience was the same as maturity. She knew now that she was wrong. So then why did she let that sentence slip out?

"Yeah, well _you _thought I was mature simply because I was- am- much older than you. You made that pretty clear when you broke up with me. I've accepted it, I've improved myself, and I've moved on." Kris replied, obviously getting tired of talking about the sensitive topic of breaking up. Lyra, however, wasn't.

"If you've really "moved on" then why are you here, talking to me?" Lyra figured it was over now. She said what she'd been dying to say and now that it's out, Kris will have nothing to reply with. Then they could eat and be done with it, this entire night. And leave and never see each other again. That's what she wanted, because Lyra didn't want to be with her again. She didn't want to have to go through another 7 years of some strange, on-again off-again romance with a girl who loved nothing more than to play around with an innocent girls' emotions.

"I'm talking to you..." Kris said, whispering so only Lyra could hear her.

"...Because I want to get to know this _new_ Lyra."

* * *

**Part two won't be up for a while, but it could be up sooner if enough people want to read the ending. Since the only way for me to know that people want part two sooner is by reviews, please review! Thank you very much.**


End file.
